Police Riot
The Brute Police Riot is a law enforcement vehicle featured in the Grand Theft Auto V. It is used by the NOOSE and is called out once the player has reached a four-star wanted level. Design The Police Riot is the NOOSE transport vehicle. The design is similar to that of the GTA IV Enforcer, but comes with a square-shape hood. It has the standard Police lights, red and blue, standard wig-wag lights. The lights in the Police Riot are unique and do not appear on any other vehicle. The Police Riot has the NOOSE seal and label next to the seal, "National Office Of Security Enforcement" as well as the word "LSPD" on its sides. This van can also hold two people on each side, like the Granger, which increases the vans capacity to eight. The Police Riot is based on the armored police vehicle Lenco BearCat Performance Like its counterpart, the Enforcer, it has medium speed and its difficult to turn. However, it features a high resistance, bulletproof windshield and impregnable armor in the rear section. Overview Gallery PoliceRiot-GTAV-Front.png|Front quarter view. (Rear quarter view) Riot Police.jpg|Front view of the Police Riot. PoliceRiot-GTAV-Van.jpg|Front view of a Police Riot with lights on. Police Riot (Front &Side)-GTAV.jpg|Side view of the Police Riot. bear_lf_212-copy.jpg|The Polce Riot's Real Life Counterpart, the Lenco. Bear L-01-Lenco-BearCat.jpg|The real life counterpart of the Riot, the Lenco, Bear in action Locations GTA V *Spawns in roadblocks at a 4 and 5 star wanted level. When using explosives in the chase, these will appear often. GTA Online *Spawns in the police parking lot between San Andreas Avenue and Vespucci Boulevard, west of South Rockford Drive, if the player has a rank of 25 or above. *May spawn when requesting Lester to find a car. This is the location where you can find the Police Riot aka SWAT Truck in GTA V Online. Trivia *Though as its name suggests, the Police Riot only forms roadblocks. It will not deploy any NOOSE officers from the rear of the truck and only has one NOOSE driver and a passenger. (Passengers can also hang off the side). In the mission The Paleto Score, these makes an exception. **In the same mission, dialogues reveals that they are the Bomb Squad. That's the reason why appears when explosives is used in normal gameplay. *The Police Riot is one of the strongest vehicles in the game, but like most vehicles, will falter when shot at with explosives, specifically, the Rhino's main gun or P-996 Lazer's heavy weaponry. *Unlike other law enforcement vehicles in GTA V, the Police Riot utilizes a truck horn instead of the traditional police horn. *Although it is quite heavy, ramming the rear of certain cars while traveling at high speed with this van may cause the front of the vehicle to skid over the rear of the car you rammed, and even send you flying into the air. This may be a glitch, and has yet to be fixed. *There's a strange glitch that if a character saves a Police Riot, go far away, returns and then enter it, a Body Armor will be awarded again. This will be a free supply of Body Armor if the character do this method as he wants. de:Polizei-Riot (V) es:Antidisturbios de la policía Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Law Enforcement Vehicles Category:Vans Category:Vehicles manufactured by Brute Category:NOOSE